


I'll Save You Every Time

by Demonic_Snarry_Lover91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Snarry_Lover91/pseuds/Demonic_Snarry_Lover91
Summary: The end of fifth year comes and Draco finds out something about Harry. It's up to him to save the small black haired teen this time.





	I'll Save You Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I just like to have strange fantasies and share them. 
> 
>  
> 
> These will be rather longish chapters, and comments are welcome. Rude comments will be deleted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and associated characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just like to play with them.
> 
> tTHe story will have longish chapters, except for this first one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Draco had a plan, a plan to get everything he'd ever wanted, everything his admittedly early Veela inheritance set out for him. As he stalked through the halls of Hogwarts two hours before everyone was meant to be on the train home, he focused on the tugging in his chest leading him towards his destination. Finally, that damn menace would get what was coming to him. 

* * *

 

   Harry was hiding, trying very hard to control his feeling of dread and focusing on not breaking down. Madame Pomfrey had given him the worst possible news just three days ago, and he now had to figure out how to hide it from the Dursleys, Ron and especially his secret crush. Ron... He didn't even want to think about Ron. Of course, now that he had, the dam broke. Then Harry stiffened listening carefully, but couldn't stop the tears. He heard footsteps coming directly towards his hiding place.  Draco paused in front of a tapestry of frolicking unicorns, listening carefully. He heard soft sobbing from behind it. Draco's eyes narrowed.  _'Who dared to cause this! I'll kill them!'_ He thought as he pushed aside the tapestry and stepped into the hidden alcove, to see Harry Potter, sobbing, and looking fearfully at the alcove's entrance. Draco took a few steps further in and dropped gracefully to his knees in front of the smaller and younger boy.

  "Hey, what's this? Why are you crying in here, Harry?" Draco asked softly, not touching the other boy. He was furious, but he knew he had to speak softly, so as not to frighten the boy further.   Harry couldn't stop the tears, and now his rival was witnessing his weakness.  _'Oh great, Malfoy will tell everyone the Great Harry Potter was caught crying like a girl! Just what I nee- wait did he call me Harry?'_ Went through his mind and he flinched slightly, wondering what Malfoy was going to do to him. The blond boy seemed to want an answer though. "G-go away M-Malfoy. I'm sure y-you can't wait to tell the whole school about this." Harry replied, still sobbing. He felt as though his world was crashing down around him. Harry dropped his head down onto his arms, curling into as small a ball as he could. 

  "It's Draco, and no. I won't be telling anyone about it. Come now, tell me what's wrong? I'm here for you and only you." The blond said, making Harry look up warily. "How can I trust you? You've always been so cruel to me! I can't even.. I can't even trust my own best friend! How can I trust an enemy?" Harry cried. He didn't understand what was happening at all, he just wanted to be left alone!  Draco's eyes narrowed again as he thought over what Harry had said.  _'So it's the menace, is it? What has he done to MY Harry?'_ Now that he was close to the younger boy, he could feel another tug in his chest, this one smaller and not yet defined. Draco bit back a growl and kept his face calm. He needed to know though, he knew Harry wasn't dating anyone, he'd been keeping tabs on the other boy since his inheritance had shown Harry to be his mate. 

  "Harry, there's something important I have to tell you. You see, I am a Veela and I got my inheritance early, last June when I turned 15. What do you know of my kind?" He asked. Draco could see his little mate thinking about it and waited patiently.  Harry's eyes widened as he thought about what he knew of Veela. "V-veela are magical beings. They...they have one mate usually, but sometimes form triads, who they bond to for their whole life... They can find their Mate when their inheritance comes. Mal-Draco.. are you trying to say... I'm..." Harry trailed off, turning bright red,  _'Oh just great! My secret crush might be telling me... And I'm... He's going to hate me and reject me now for sure!'_ Harry thought. He looked at Draco who seemed to be restraining himself from doing something and watched the other boy as he nodded. 

  "Yes, Harry. You are, and I couldn't be happier about it. But I can tell something isn't right. Veela can feel their Mates, like a tugging or an extra presence in their chests, and they can feel when their mate is... In a delicate way. Harry, I can feel it. Tell me, was it something you planned with someone?" The blond asked, sending Harry into great heaving sobs again. Draco's eyes widened at the sudden reappearance of tears. "N-no! I didn't plan anything! I didn't want him to... But over and over.. For the last four months... every night... And three days ago he... He said I was getting fat, and if he didn't know I was just a dirty little half-blood he'd think I was pregnant... I went to Madame Pomfrey... She... I.. I'm sorry!" Harry rambled. Draco once again fought the urge to growl, and a new urge to murder that damned menace. 

  "Shh, hush now, it's alright. You aren't at fault Harry. Am I right in guessing it was Weasley? I've seen the way he keeps you from making other friends besides Granger. So was it him? Has he been raping you?" Draco asked gently. He watched as Harry, his sweet little mate nodded and felt both rage and sadness. Draco pulled the smaller teen into his arms and held him carefully, running his fingers through the soft messy hair. Harry's shock was so great that the tears stopped, and he froze momentarily. Then he relaxed into the older boy's hold and shyly wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "You aren't angry?" Harry asked. 

  "I am furious, but not at you, Harry. It isn't your fault. How are you going to explain this to the muggles you live with though?" Draco asked. Harry shuddered at the thought. "I... I was planning on running away as soon as the train stopped in London... The streets would be better than living with them like this. They'd kill me for sure this time, for being such an unnatural freak." Harry could feel the other boy tense at his words. He hoped he hadn't said the wrong thing to Draco. "The Weasley twins weren't making up stories then? Those muggles abuse you?" The blond nearly growled, making Harry jump a little. "Oh, shhh, shh it's alright Harry, I won't hurt you, my little mate... "

    Harry leaned back so he could see Draco's face. "Yeah... They do. I get starved and beaten daily, and if I don't do everything they tell me to, it's worse. There's only one thing they're okay about..but I'll tell you about that later... If they found out I was pregnant... They'd kill me just to be rid of the freak... No matter what it would do to.." Harry trailed off. This time Draco couldn't hold back his growl. "Harry, I swear to you, you won't live on the streets. You're coming home with me! I'll protect you and your child, and you'll  **never** have to deal with those muggles again!" he said fiercely. He continued to run his fingers through Harry's hair as he stood up with the smaller boy in his arms. "Where are all of your things?"

"I-i have them shrunk.. and.. and in my pocket" The dark haired boy stammered, clutching onto Draco for dear life. Draco forced himself to calm down and smiled down at Harry, bending his head down slowly so as to not frighten the boy and kissed his forehead.

"Good, now all we need to do is go to that barmy old coot Dumbledore and tell him you won't be going back to the muggles," Draco said, grinning when his little mate blushed.  _'He is so beautiful.'_ Draco thought. He was shocked when Harry paled drastically, shaking his head frantically. 

"N-not him.. Please, D-Draco don't take me to Dumbledore! He. He was the first person I told that R-Ron was..was...raping me. He said it couldn't be r-rape if I had let it happen over and over and if I had come from it... And... And I did.. R-Ron made me... I couldn't.."

"Hush now, I understand, alright we won't go to that old coot, but we need to go to someone, okay? You choose who we tell, little mate." Draco said soothingly, cradling Harry gently. 

* * *

   Harry thought about it for a few seconds and decided there was only one person he could trust if he could get that person to listen to him, that is. "Erm... Snape...I mean he hates me and all, but he might help..." Harry said shyly, looking up at the boy holding him. He couldn't believe this was happening, he never would have even dared to dream of belonging to the gorgeous blond.  _'And he's so strong too.'_ Harry thought. He knew he was pretty much swooning like a lovesick girl but he didn't care. Draco had promised him almost the world, he'd said he'd help Harry and protect his baby.

  Harry blushed again as the older boy kissed his forehead again. "Then that's who we'll go see, luckily we're close to his quarters, and the school's pretty much empty now, so we don't have to worry about running into anyone who might hurt you" The blond said as he began to carry Harry out of the alcove and moved down the hall with his precious little mate. Harry smiled shyly and hid his face in Draco's neck, feeling both pleased and embarrassed about being carried. He was surprised at how close he'd been to Snape's quarters, only a little way down from where he'd been hiding.  Draco smiled at his mate's antics and turned to the portrait guarding Severus's rooms. "Good afternoon Soren, may we speak to Uncle Sev?" He asked the man in the portrait. Soren smirked and nodded, "But of course, young Veela. I'll return momentarily." and then walked out of his frame. He returned a few moments later and smirked again, "Severus says to give him a moment. He has company right now, and I interrupted a very steamy moment." 

  Draco growled, "I couldn't care less about what Uncle Sev and Father are up to! I've just found out that my mate has been repeatedly raped and is pregnant by the scum!" Draco tensed when he felt Harry flinch, "Hush, it's okay Harry.. I'm not angry at you, love." He said looking down at the smaller boy trembling in his arms. "L-love?" The small teen asked, looking up at Draco, who nodded. Neither of them noticed that Soren had disappeared again until the door was wrenched open and Draco was pulled in by the tall dark haired Potion's Master. "I smell pain and blood! What in the hell is going on here, and why is Soren claiming you've found your Mate?" The tall man asked harshly. Draco glared at Severus and growled. "You are scaring him!" Draco said, pushing past the man to sit on the sofa With Harry in his lap. There was a low growl, and Draco looked over to see the man who had been plastered all over the newspaper in their Third year in an armchair. Draco growled and clutched Harry to him tighter, not liking that an unknown person was so close to his Mate   Harry turned in Draco's lap after hearing the familiar growl and his eyes widened. "S-Siri? But... You... I saw you... How?" Harry stammered looking at the godfather he'd thought he'd lost only a few weeks ago. The man grinned, "Bit of a long story Pup, but the short story is I was spat back out of the veil just a few hours after I fell in! Now. What's this Sev was saying about blood and pain?"

  Harry started crying again and looked at Draco nervously. "You'll be angry at me.." He said. The blond shook his head, "No Harry, not at you. What happened, love?" Draco was concerned and from what Severus had said, it seemed as though Harry hadn't told him everything. Harry looked down at the floor as he began to speak softly. "It was a punishment...Ron found out that I like you last night, I guess I was talking in my sleep. This morning he..he...  r-raped me again, he used a charm that made his..you know..it had thorns.. he told me not to go to Madame Pomfrey, said he'd know if I did. I um, I used toilet tissue to keep it hidden, the blood I mean.." Harry kept his head down, and thus did not see the looks of horror and rage on Draco, Sirius, and even Severus's faces. A smooth cultured drawl came from where Harry assumed the bedroom was and he looked up startled.

 "Mr Potter, I assure you the young Weasley boy will not come near you again." Said the man in the doorway. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Draco's father. Lucius Malfoy was a very intimidating man whom Harry willingly admitted to being slightly afraid of. He watched warily and then in shock as the tall blond man walked into the room, kissing first Snape then his godfather. Severus had used the distraction Lucius had provided while speaking to Harry and had cast three spells at the boy in rapid succession: a pain-numbing spell, a cleansing spell, and a healing spell. Now that the boy was healed, questions could be asked and answered. It was obvious that everyone present had things they wanted to know. Harry finally noticed that the pain was gone and looked around the room confused. "I healed your injuries Potter," Severus said to the boy and smirked when Harry nodded his thanks and buried his face in Draco's neck. Harry then looked up, suddenly recalling that his godfather had called Snape "Sev"

  "Siri? Not that I'm not glad you're back, but why are you here, and why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Harry asked looking hurt. His godfather gave him a rakish grin and laughed, "Well Pup, I'm here because I'm one of Sev's Mates, and I couldn't tell you I was alive, not until you were safely away from Dumbles. Little late for that now though, eh?" Harry looked at Sirius a little shocked. "Mates? But I thought you hated each other?" Sirius chuckled, "We did at one point, though my hatred was jealousy. Sev was just denying his instincts. Got over that real quick after the Veil incident, we did. Now as for you Pup, how far along are you?" Harry blushed, feeling embarrassed because he knew he'd be getting the same chewing out from at least Sirius that he'd gotten from Madame Pomfrey. "Er, well Madame Pomfrey says I'm just over three months. I've even got a bump" He said sheepishly.  

* * *

   Draco squeezed his little mate gently and kissed his forehead. He looked concerned though when Severus asked a very important question "Have you taken any prenatal potions?" Harry looked down and seemed scared, and Draco hugged him again as Severus sat beside them. The tall dark-haired man turned Harry's face to him, "We are not angry, we just need to know if you've been taking care of yourself." Harry kept his head bowed and looked ashamed, "I ran out of the hospital wing when Madame Pomfrey went to get some, I was scared. I'm sorry." Draco kissed Harry's cheek and smiled, "It's okay love. Now we know, so we'll be able to take care of you. Uncle Sev will make the potions and you'll have to take them so that you and the baby stay healthy." 

  Severus nodded, "Of course, I'd be happy to help, and I'm assuming you'll be staying at the Manor with us?" Harry looked over at Lucius apologetically, "I don't want to be a burden, sir." Lucius chuckled "You're my son's Mate, and one of my Mate's godson. You won't be a burden at all" Draco let out a silent sigh of relief, as he'd had no idea how his father would react to Harry Potter being his Mate. "Might I suggest we all go home now?" The three older men and Harry agreed, so the boys went through first, shortly followed by the older men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, cookies, hot coffee, and constructive criticism are welcome! RUDE COMMENTS WILL BE USED AS FIRE TO WARM MY COLD HEART

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story, will probably only be 10 chapters long, but not sure yet. As stated previously, the chapters will be kind of long. If I get good reviews I might make it a longer story.


End file.
